Mana Kisi
Mana Kisi is the third episode of Endurance: Fiji. Overview The six teams compete in their most grueling challenge yet, trying to win the right to a mystery prize. Meanwhile, two teams unite to form a secret alliance, while another pair of contestants attempts to work out their differences and unite as one team. The teams competed for mana nelavo, the magic box. Summary The third episode of the season starts with the Green Team and the Orange Team following each other to a "secret spot" up in the rocks. They've formed an early alliance and this is the spot where they'll go to make their decisions in the game. They're deciding who they would give the Samadhi to, when Connor from the Purple Team finds them, and the five of them all agree that they'd probably give the Samadhi to the Yellow Team. They jump to the Yellow Team, where Kyle is telling Briana that they're going to have to try to fit in better with everyone else if they want to survive in the game. Later that day, JD gathers the teams on the beach to talk with them and introduce the next competition. However, he tells them that there will be no Endurance Competition, and also no Temple Competition. Instead, they will be playing for an Endurance first: the "Mana nei lavo" - Fijian for "magic box." He doesn't tell them what's in it, but does say that if they win it they'll be very happy. The game for the magic box is called "Sand Bar Relay" and they'll have to run back and forth across the sandbar from water's edge to water's edge, alternating partners, getting pieces of wood from one side and putting them in a pegboard on the other. All told, they will have to make 60 trips, and the first team to fill their pegboard with wood wins the Magic Box. The teams start out at a fast pace, with Ben and Caleb picking up early leads for Blue and Orange, but after ten minutes most of the kids are exhausted, and not even done with one row on their pegboards! The Green Team has been making up ground, and soon passes Orange and Red for the lead. A few minutes later, JD announces that once the teams get to 20 pegs, they can start grabbing two at a time. Green is the first to get to 20, followed closely by Red. They reach the 20 minute mark, and the teams are really dragging. They go for another 10 minutes and progress has slowed to a crawl. Green and Red are basically the only teams in the running, with Green about half a trip ahead of Red. In the end, Jonathan and Will kept up about the same pace, but Leslie had just enough energy left to go faster than Hannah, giving Green the victory by about four pegs. JD kicks the other teams off the beach, so the Green Team can open the Magic Box alone. It's up to them what they tell the other teams about the box, if they tell them anything at all. The box contains a scroll with a picture of fire, water, and wood - the elements of the Temple of Fate. JD tells them that this scroll can be redeemed for one free round at the Temple of Fate, meaning they'd only have to win one round to stay alive, instead of two. Meanwhile, the other teams are talking in the huts. People are telling Jonathan that he was too hard on Hannah during the competition, but they seem to patch things up fine. Then they start talking about what's in the box, and they mostly assume that it's something that will only help the Green Team and have nothing to do with them, like a prize. Cut to the Green Team confessional, where Will is explaining their plan about the Magic Box. They plan to tell the other teams that the prize was immunity from being sent to Temple, which it's not, but hopefully it will discourage teams from sending them to Temple. But even if they do send them to Temple, they have the REAL prize in their back pocket, so they have a great chance of coming back. They tell the other teams this, and they appear to buy it. Right after they reveal their fake information, JD comes up to the huts to tell them it's time to shake up the game. People start freaking out that it might be a partner switch like they did last year, or an old team coming back, or something like that. With that tease, the episode ends, and we have to wait until next time to find out the big twist. Game Play Mission In the special challenge Sand Bar Relay, contestants must run back and forth across the sandbar from water's edge to water's edge, alternating partners, getting pieces of wood from one side and putting them in a pegboard on the other. In total, they will have to make 60 trips, and the first team to fill their pegboard with wood wins the Magic Box. Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 episodes Category:Miscellaneous Missions